Hetalia Truth or Dare Hosted by 2 middleschoolers and a highschooler
by the epic me8872
Summary: Yet another truth or dare fan fic. i'm having it at my nana's house since she's curently in Texas.(yes the the houstesses are American.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey y'all it the epic me8872 (Sara) this is my first fanfic yay! I've been reading so many truth or dare hetalia fanfics so I was like why can't I it sounds so fun. I'm having two co hostesses with me my sister Lara and my cousin Tyller. Yes Tyller is a girl so what? Any way I'll do my best with the characters personalities and all that. Now disclaimer time: I do not own Hetalia! Wish I did

Sara: *is done cleaning up from her 13th b-day party*

Tyller: I'm so glad that's done. Lara get in here we need to Summon the hetalia crew!  
Lara: really!? Already!?...Wow time went by fast.

Sara: I know right? Now *snaps fingers* hetalia characters come to me~ * they all appear from know ware*

Tyller: coolness~! *glomps Iggy*

Lara: ITALY~~! *glomps Italy. Then sees Canada* CANADA~~! *glomps Canada*

Every one: what!? Were the hell are we!?

Sara: you're in my truth or dare fanfic.

England: WHAT!? Noooooo! Not another there's been so many!

Sara: suck it up and shut up, this is my first fanfic! *terns in to demon girl horns with fangs bat wings and pointed tail*

America: holy fuck she's another demon! * goes and hides behind England*  
Tyller: yup so am I but I have more control over it

Lara: * runs away didn't know that her sister and cousin were demons*

Tyller: now we've lost Lara grate!  
Sara: we will find her later * back to normal*

Germany: so another truth or dare game?

Tyller and Sara: yep!

*Lara comes back*

Tyller: are you ok Lara?

Lara: yeps Iz realized it was just the author's magical powers.

Sara: all right so on to the dares the first ones are made by us!

Tyller: 1st one everyone is going to caramelldance! While Sara and I play the song and sing it too!

About 3 and ½ minutes later

Sara: wow that was hilarious!

Italy: Ve~ I'm so out of breath.

France: you two sang so beautifully

Tyller: CREEPER!

Sara: he is not! He was complimenting us that's all. *smiles and blushes at France*

Tyller: yeah yeah, whatever. You say Sara he's still a creep.

Sara: true true, that doesn't mean I can't not like him  
Lara:*stops glomping Canada to Gib smack Sara and Tyller* the truths and dares guys come on stop talking!

Sara: *smirks evilly* in that case I dare you to kiss Canada! No backing out. Canada! Get you invisible ass over here!

Canada: c-coming

Sara: good Canada, now the dare is you have to kiss Lara here.

Canada: u-um o-ok?

Sara and Tyller: *get out cameras* ok and now kiss now.

*Canada kisses Lara*

Lara:*whispers in to Sara and Tyler's ears* he taste like maple.

Sara: I don't care that was cute! *squeals and trades photos with Tyller*

Tyller: next dare is….. Yuck I don't like this Sara did you choose this?

Sara: what? Oh yeah France. England. Closet. Now .for 7-mins-in-hevan.

Hungary: done with the cameras I get a copy right?

Sara: yep *starts getting nose bleed just thinking*

Lara:*starts mopping up blood* Sara do I really have to clean up all your messes?!

Tyller: you wankers that's gross.

England: WHAT! Wait noooooo…..

France: ohhonhonhon

Sara: I love the paring of fruk *stands up and scarves a piece of toast down*

Tyller: warred you get toast? I want some *wines*

Sara: here *gives a piece*

Tyller: yay~ *noms on toast*

Lara: what about me? *is given piece too*

Everyone: *backs away in horror of the 13 ,11 , and 16 year olds*

America: *so brave* aren't you guys a bit young to be doing stuff like this?

Sara: yay so? *pulls a badass battle ax out of no ware*

America: nothing just wondering * goes and hides some were*

Every one: *hears moans from closet*

Sara: oh look at the time it's been over 7 minutes. Woops *opens closet and covers eyes along with Tyller's just in case*

America: put some fucking clothes on!

Sara: well that ends chapter one for us was it good? Please rearview and send in dares and truth this is M so anything! *throws glitter in the air*

Tyller: you can even ask us we will do almost anything.

Lara: yeah I might not do as much as thoughs two. There just really weird for middle schoolers. I also must talk to Sara about the sharp objects.

Sara: oh my cousin Owen Tyller's little brother might join us in some chapters we love torturing him *grins evilly* so send in reviews dares truth or if you want to join the fun we could put you in as a guest! Bye~

NOTE: Lara is the wonderful editor, and really does add s's and z's to the ends of some words when talking. Weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lara and Tyller: *sits on couch sipping earl gray tea*

Sara: *comes running in room* guys get off your lazy ass' we have reviews! From let's see… the person doesn't have an account but it says ArthurKirkland um….. It says that I have to go in the closet with France *gulps* for thronging England a France in *mutters* damn fan girls. Well I guess I could oh and it say no weapons, I'M DEAD!

Tyller: hahahahah sucks to be you!

Sara: *glares* I hate you

Tyller: love you too~

France: onhonhon did someone say my name?

Sara: eep! *hides behind Russia* I know I'm a France fan but I don't want to be in a closet with him!

Russia: Don't worry. Russia will protect you no wearies, da.

England: oh but Sara it's a dare and so you have too *pushes Sara and France in closet* have fun with frog face~

Sara: Noooooo….

France: Ohhonhonhon I'm not bad.

Sara: *cries and trays to keep France off*

Tyller: ok I set the timer for 7 minutes I hope she makes it.

Lara: you bustards she's a virgin what's wrong with you!? *is held back by England and America*

America: dude calm down France isn't that mean *mumbles* at least I don't thin so…

Every one: *hares muffed screams*

Tyller: times up get her out. NOW!

Sara: *falls out screaming clothes a little rumpled*

Lara: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? *terns in to demon*

France: I just kissed her she was struggling a lot I did nothing wrong. *huffs*

Sara: you jerk that was my first kiss!

Tyller: ok next dare!

Sara: um let's see…. Ok Prussia and Hungary have to go in the closet. Um wow a lot of closet dares huh.. Weird.

Lara: Prussia get you so called 'awesome' ass over here!

Tyller: Hungary! You have a dare!

Prussia: don't yell at me I'm coming! The awesome me is here!

Hungary: *smacks Prussia upside the head*

Sara and Tyller: nice! *high fives Hungary*

Lara: so you guy have to go in the closet

Prussia: *blushes*

Hungary: really just go in the closet nothing more. Um….. Alright?

Sara: we'll let you out in 7 ok? *pushes them in* next dare oh look it's a truth all right!

Lara: FINALLY~!

Tyller: Romano do you like España?

Spain: Awwww do you Lovi?

Romano: don't call me that b-bastard! Maybe I do maybe I don't *glares and gives a grumpy face*

Sara: say you do or you have to talk to Mr. Bad ass battle ax *pulls the ax out*

Romano: *gulps* all right I do like that tomato bastard. Happy? *storms off with España going after and glomping him*

Tyller and Lara: Awwww *takes pics*

Sara: send me some!

Lara: all right America do you like England's cooking?

America: no it's bad I mean like toxic bad

Sara: really I like English food I take it for burgers any day.

America: NO! He brained washed her and poisoned her! She's hallucinating quick eat this *shoves burger in Sara's face*

Sara: what the- mhhhp!?

Tyller: hahahahah! America, America! Stop she can't breathe!

America: what? Oh woops sorry Sara.

Sara: I'm going to kill you! *whips out Russia's pipe*

Russia: ...! My pipe! How did you get it!?

Sara: I'm a ninja! But here you go I like using pipes I'm also a big Russia fan. *smiles and glomps Russia*

Russia: aww really?

Sara: yes really *give a sunflower and vodka*  
Russia: thank you

Lara: warred you get vod-

Sara: well that's it for chapter 2 thanks for reading remember to send reviews and all that good stuff *troughs candy in air*

Tyller: *eyes widen* CANDY! Oh right disclaimer time we don't own hetalia and never will!

Lara: you cut me off! How dar-

Sara: remember to thank the editor Lara!

Lara: I hate you guys

Sara and Tyller: love you too~!

Sara, Tyller and Lara *eyes widen in horror* we forgot about Hungary and Prussia!

Sara: holy shit!

Every one: *hears moans and gasps*

Tyller: um maybe not…. Well we will see what happened next time on… *drum roll*

Every one: hetalia truth or dare hosted by 2 middleschooler and a highschooler!

Sara: have a nice day~!

Lara: oh btw España is Spanish for Spain for those that didn't know.

NOTE: please send requests threw PM instead of reviews, we recently got a notice about this. Please also note that requests for trusts and dares are just going to be used as ideas of something that might happen during a chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lara: *sits on couch playing go fish with Canada*

Canada: got any 4's?

Lara: no, go fish. Got any 2's?

Canada: yeah *gives card*

Lara: got any queens?

Canada: yeah *gives card*

Sara: the epic me is here! With Tyller my awesome co host!

Tyller: yay I'm awesome!

Sara: we have some dare from my friends! Yay! And some of them are out own

Mom: girls your Wendy's is here!

Tyller and Sara: FINALLY! Chicken nuggets! *runs to kitchen*

Lara: waits for me!  
Sara: oh wait *snaps fingers and hetalia characters are gone* can't have mom knowing now can we

Lara: my go fish partner!

Sara: He's there just invisible

*after lunch*

Sara: now the dares!

Mom: *leaves house*

Tyller: she gone now let's start *snaps finger every one appears again*

America: *smells fried food* what you didn't get me a burger

Sara: NO! So suck it up

Tyller: *glomping England*

England: *blushes madly*

Sara: yay! It's my official birthday I'm now 13! Yay a teen!

American and England: your 13 we thought you were like 15.

Sara: nope!

Lara: the dares… hello we have a schedule people

Sara: right true, true… ok. First dare Tyller will you please.

Tyller: ok Spain and Romano sing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King with Prussia and France as Timon and Puumba and with Hungry singing the chorus ok 1…2…3…

France: I can see what's happening

Prussia: what?

France: and they don't have a clue

Prussia: who?

France: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
our trio's down to two.

Prussia: oh.

France: ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air.

Hungry: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.

Spain: So many things to tell him, but how to make him see, the truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me

Romano: He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide.  
Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?

Hungry: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are

France: And if he falls in love tonight it can be assumed

Prussia: His carefree days with us are history

France and Prussia: In short, our pal is doomed.

Sara: so romantic and hilarious *sigh* next!

Lara: it's a truth!

Sara: yay! Ok do you Finland do you like being called wife by Sweden?

Finland: um…. I don't really know

Tyller:*takes microphone a way from Finland's mouth* well there you have it folks he not sure *uses a new casters voice*

Lara: WTF! Was that Tyller?

Tyller: a news casters voice dur

Sara: any ways Lithuania do you like Poland? *puts him on spot light*

Lithuania: *shakes nervously* um…. I… um… yes… yes I do.

Poland: do like seriously mean it Liet?

Lithuania: yes.

Sara: awwwww! *takes photo*

Lara: Iz wants a copy!

Tyller: weird. Any who we have a dare for America and England!

Sara: yup England you have to sing the song "Long Live" by Taylor Swift

England: I have to what?

Tyller: sing. Long live. To. America. Now.

Sara and Lara: and a 1..2..3..

England: I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in the stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Sara: he sang better than I thought he would.

Tyller: *wide eyes in shock* (she has a crush on England)

Lara: close your mouth hon. you'll catch flies

Tyller: what oh yeah

Sara: keseseseseses! Ok next we have a dare for china

Chain: I heard my name, aru?

Tyller: yeah for you and-

Korea: I claim these breasts as mine! *comes up behind China*  
Sara: oh good you're here your part of the dare you guys have to go in that room there *points to a random door*

Korea: victory is mine da ze *drags China in room but turns out to be the basement and falls down stairs*

Sara: did I say that room?*sarcastically* I meant that one. woops sorry *snickers* did it on purpose

Italy: *starts crying in fear*

China: I'm ok I fell on Korea but I don't know about him aru.

Korea: *moans in pain* I think I broke a rib da ze

Lara: poor Korea

Sara: well that's all for chapter 3 hope you guys liked it, it was fun making now for disclaimer

Tyller: we do not own Hetalia

Sara: true dat and special thanks to our editor Lara *throws sunflowers in the air* Da I am Russia fan kolkolkol

Lara: every one run away she's insane! *everyone but Russia runs*

Russia and Sara: Kolkolkolkol have nice day, da?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara & Tyller: *sneaks up upon the unsuspecting 8 year old boy sitting on couch*

Owen:*here's movement but thinks nothing of it*

Sara & Tyller: ahhhhhhhhh!

Owen: *jumps 3 feet in the air and pees pants*

Sara: hahahahah! That was so funny!

Tyller: for my little brother your pretty pathetic!

Lara: *comes running from up stairs* Holy hell is everyone ok!?

Sara: ha Lara you too wow and that folks is why Tyller is my 2nd co-host

Lara: *glares and walks away*

Sara: so on to the truths and dares take it away Tyller!

Tyller: ok it's a truth for Japan. Who do you like better Grease or Turkey?

Japan: um…I don't rearry know…but if I had to choose I wourd probabry have to choose Grease-kun. Sorry Turkey-san.

Sara: new it

Tyller: next is a dare!

Lara: ok it's for Tyller and Sara say what character/characters you have a crush on

Tyller: well um… I kind of have a crush on England

Sara:*blushes madly* I… um.. like Russia, France and America. *Hides behind Lara*

France:ohhonhonhon

America: cool I guess?

Russia: kolkolkol

Sara: wait why am I scared I have authors magic! *brings out big machine gun* any of you try to do something you'll have holes in ya.

America: *looks a little scared*

Russia:*not really fazed*

France*shrinks back a little*

Tyller: well ok then. Next is a dare

Tyller: Oh~! Iceland~! *in a sing type voice* you have to call Norway "Big Brother".

Iceland: I won't do it

Sara: oh come on Iceland. Say it or I'll chain you to a chair and have France strip dance in front of you.

Norway: yeah come on say it

Iceland: oh god anything but that!

Tyller: than say it

Iceland: fine *mumbles* big brother *runs away*

Tyller: you got the video?

Sara: yep. Ok now random dancing and singing!

Tyller: *plays the song 'fashion' by lady gaga*

Every one: *is dancing and singing*

Sara: well that's it for chapter 4 kind of short but I has school tomorrow I'm done with my presidents weekend. NOOOOOO!

Tyller disclaimer: we don't own hetalia

Sara: I might get chapter 5 done tomorrow if I don't have too much homework, which I usually don't but ya never know

Lara: did the editing

Sara & Tyller: right, right well byes and remember to review and tell us how were doing and have a good night!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tyller and Lara: *watching movies*

Sara: *runs in room jumping up and down* guess what, guess what!

Tyller: what?

Sara: we gots some dares and truths from Crazy Awesome Neko ok first one is.. We get piggy back ride from fav character. Coolness! I never thought of that.

Tyller: yay! *jumps on England's back*

England: bloody hell?!

Tyller: it's a dare I get a piggy back ride from you!

England: oh..

Sara: Russia can I has piggy back ride from you?

Russia: sure, da

Sara: yay!

Tyller: she also asked if she could get piggy back ride from America

Sara: sure *snaps fingers and Crazy Awesome Neko appears on Americas back*

America*feels some weight on him* huh what?

Crazy Awesome Neko: yay! This is so awesome!

Sara: ok next is Italy can you make enough pasta to put in a pool?

Italy: Ve~ sure! *goes to kitchen*

20 minutes later

Italy: *filed a random pool with pasta* Ve~ so now what?

Tyller: you go swimming in it _nude _

Italy: Ve~ do I have to?

Sara: yes now strip!

Italy: Ve~ um… ok…

Lara: *comes up and covers Sara's and Tyller's eyes* aright now that's really strange…

Sara: alright next thing-

Prussia: I am way more awesome than you! *kisses Canada*

Canada: *passes out*

Every one: *hears smacking noise*

Hungary: You jerk I thought you like me! *yelling at Prussia while holding her frying pan*

Prussia: I do!

Hungary: than why did you kiss Canada!

Prussia: … *runs out of house being chased by Hungary and getting smacked by her frying pan*

Sara: uhh… all right. Weird. Anyway so Canada you have to be more noticed.

Canada: *is revived* ok.. I AM CANADA YOU MOTHER FUCKERS,AND I LOVE SYRUP AND POLAR BAERS! REMEMBER! Please? *passes back out*

Every one: *stoned*

Tyller: well that was defiantly weird.

Lara: yup! So next is a truth.

Crazy Awesome Neko: Spain how long have you loved Lovi and Romano how long have you loved Spain

Spain: not to long after he became my henchmen

Italy: I'm done swimming! Ve~

Romano: you idiota you don't swim in pasta!

Italy: Ve~ but it was so fun!

Romano: whatever! I started to like him not so long after I started working for that tomato bastard.

Sara: huh.. Though I bet he never showed it well thank for joining us on this chapter of *drum roll*

Tyller and Lara: Hetalia truth or dare hosted by 2 middleschoolers and a hightschooler

Every one:*group hugs Crazy Awesome Neko*

Sara: remember we don't own hetalia!

Tyller: and thank Lara our editor!

Sara: bye! Hope you guys like it!*poofs Crazy Awesome Neko home and it rains glitter*

**through the window we see Prussia run by getting smacked silly by Hungary and her epic frying pan.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara & Tyller: *finishing home work*

Lara: have you two seen my Sudoku book any were?

Sara: no, why?

Lara: I can't find it and you know how I am without it.

Tyller: did you ask anyone else?

Lara: no

Tyller: then you probably should

Lara: ok*leaves room*

Sara: oh dear god I hope she finds it or this will turn in to a hell hole for real's

Denmark: *was listening to conversation*(he took it thought it would be funny) find what?

Tyller: Lara's Sudoku book, have you seen it?

Denmark: I don't know.

Norway's pixy: *whispers in Sara's ear* he took it I saw him do so.

Sara: all right thanks

Denmark: who you talking too?

Sara: a pixy now hand it over

Lara:*comes back in* hand what over?

Tyller: DEANMARK HAS YOUR BOOK!

Lara: *looks at Denmark* is that true? *starts to get mad*

Denmark: *gulps* yes…

Lara: give me the book or die. *starts chasing him with Hungary's frying pan*

Sara: well are right then. Tyller play that song the one were some one made a video with Russia it's on my iPod

Tyller: ok *plays 'they're coming to take me away'*

Sara: *starts to sing* remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk you left me any how and then the days got worst and worst and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind and there coming to take me away ha-ha there coming to take me away hohahe were to the funny farm were life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see thought nice young men with the clean white coats and there coming to take me away ha-ha!

England: oh my god she's insane!

Russia: no it is just a song, da

Sara: he's right it's just a song

Tyller: well now here's some dare we came up with

Sara: all right so the first dare is for Germany to stick his feet in my nana's pond and remember it's Michigan and it's winter!*evillaugh*!

Germany: vhat! It's 21 degrees ferinhight! And the vater is most likely cooler no vay

Tyller: aww.. Just for like 10 seconds

Germany: NEIN!

Sara: your no fun Italy! Germany isn't being nice~!

Italy: Ve~ Doustu what why won't you do the dare?

Germany: the vater is vay to cold

Italy: Please….? *gives kicked puppy face*

Germany: *sighs* fine but only for you.

Italy: Ve~!

Sara: to the back yard!

*at the pond*

Tyller: ok put your feet in.. Now *starts watch for ten second*

Germany: mein gott it's so cold!

Sara: ok time up

Germany: *feet look light purple*

America: hahaha!

England: be nice you git!

Sara: ok next is…. Umm.. Tyller did you right this?

Tyller: yep! We have to kiss favorite character! *runs to England to kiss him*

Sara: umm… *walks to Russia*

Russia: da?

Sara: the dare you're my favorite character

Russia Da ok you can kiss me

Sara: *kisses Russia*

Lara: ok next is.. Wait hold on *walk over to Canada and kisses him* alright next one is *pulls Norway to her and whispers in his ear* ok the dare is you have to bitch slap Denmark and kick him were the light doesn't shine.

Norway: ok sure why not? *goes and slaps Denmark and kicks his nuts*

Lara: Norway has bitch slapped Denmark since 1520!

Tyller & Sara: hahahahaha!

Finland: was that revenge for the Sudoku book thing?

Lara: yes, yes it was

Sweden: wasn't that a bit harsh?

Lara: probably but he needs to know not to take others stuff

Iceland: He disserved it

Sara: well concludes this chapter for today. Wow it's been 2 chapters a day so far that's a lot I think.

Tyller: dido Sara disclaimer time we do not own hetalia only are self's

Lara: don't forget me the editor!

Tyller: and thank are awesome editor Lara.

Sara: chapter 7 will most likely come tomorrow if I don't has to much homework. Hope you liked this chapter it was made of boredom.

Tyller: yay 6 chapters in only 3 days! *troughs glitter confetti and flower petals*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sara & Tyller:*sits on couch watching TV*

Lara: the pizza is here!

Sara: yay! *runs to dining room with Tyller*

Romano: *has eaten most of pizza*

Tyller: hey that was ours! You jerk!

Romano: if pizza is left out I'm am going to eat it! Now leave me be!

Spain: Lovi~! You know that's not nice

Italy: Ve~ yeah fratello

Lara: its ok I bought enough pizza for everyone to share

Sara & Tyller: Yay! We won't starve!

*after diner*

Tyller: now on to the truths & dares!

Sara: first one is that America has to sing the song 'Better than Revenge' by Taylor Swift

Tyller: and he has to sing it so it's like England was stolen from him by France

Sara: let me hook my IPod up to the stereo

Lara: ok ready?

America: sure I guess

Sara: *starts song*

America: Now go stand in the corner  
and think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
he came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
he took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
he had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
he underestimated just who he was stealing from

He's not a saint, and he's not what you think  
he's an actress, whoa  
he's better known for the things that she does  
on the mattress, whoa

Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
on the playground won't make you many friends  
he should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

he lives his life like it's a party and he's on the list  
he looks at me like I'm a trend and he's so over it  
I think his ever present frown is a little troubling  
he thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme his name with things but

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

He's not a saint, and he's not what you think  
he's an actress, whoa  
he's better known for the things that he does  
on the mattress, whoa

Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
on the playground won't make you many friends  
he should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
you might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
you might have him, but I always get the last word

He's not a saint, and he's not what you think  
he's an actress, whoa  
he's better known for the things that she does  
on the mattress, whoa

Soon he's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
on the playground won't make you many friends  
he should keep in mind, he should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
he took him faster than you can say sabotage

France: *looks a little pissed*

England:*looks a little embarrassed*

Sara: cool I knew that would be funny!

Tyller:*can't stop laughing*

Lara: ok next is-

Sara: SNOWBALL FIGHT! *runs out side with most everyone fallowing*

England: I'm staying inside it's for too cold for my liking

Lara: Same here*hands England tea*

Sara: ok Tyller and I on opposite sides were the captains so I pick Russia

Tyller: I pick Canada

Sara: America

Tyller: I'll take Romano

Sara: damn well than Italy

Tyller: Japan

Sara: Germany

Tyller: Denmark

Sara: I'll pick… Prussia

Tyller: Hungary

Sara: I will take France

Tyller: China

Sara: um.. Korea

Korea: no China is mine! Da ze

Sara: no he's not. Now to bad!

Tyller: Poland

Sara: aw man Lithuania

Tyller: Estonia

Sara: grrr… Latvia

Tyller: Greece

Sara: Spain

Tyller: grrr… Turkey

Sara: Hong Kong

Tyller: Belgium

Sara: Belarus

Tyller: Switzerland

Sara: ok now that we have teams let's make forts!

*20 minutes later*

Lara: *looks out window* wow there really good Sara's team mad foot tall fort that's 7 feet wide and Tyler's made a 4 foot tall and 6 ½ feet wide impressive

Sara: once you get hit your out! Start!

Lara: *in an announcer's voice* one by one they slowly got out it was now Tyller and on her team was Canada on Sara's was her and Russia who will win it's been 2 hours how much longer can they go?

Tyller: noooooo…! Canada! I hate you Sara!

Sara: hahaha! We're going to win Russia

Lara: oh who will win wait Canada's down no! Oh my looks like something's coming toured-… no! Now Sara's been hit by Tyller oh so sad!

Sara: NOOOOOOOO…!

Russia: I will avenge you Sara!*troughs snow ball at Tyller as she releases her own*

Lara: oh no! Tyller's been hit Russia dogged the snow ball and Sara's team won! And the crowd goes wild! Whahoooooo! What an epic battle!

Russia: *does victory dance*

Sara: yeah I knew it! Hurray!

Tyller: nooooooooooooooooooo…!

England: so that's it for chapter 7 have a nice day and thank you for reading

Lara: yeah epic battle. Next chapter will be done some time this weekend

Sara: yes! So join us next time on *drum roll*

Everyone: Hetalia truth or dare hosted by 2 middleschoolers and a high schooler!

Sara*thoughts jelly beans* yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lara: *plays go fish with Canada* got any 3's?

Canada: nope go fish, got any kings?

Lara: Yeah *gives card*

Canada: got any ace's?

Lara: no go fish, got any 5's?

Canada: nope go-

Sara: guys stop playing we have a chapter to make!

Tyller: Yeah it's been forever!

Sara: I know Tyller but I've been packing we have to be out of the house by March 2nd

Tyller: it's so sad you have to leave your house

Sara: I know. So on to this chapter the first one is a truth!

Tyller: ok, do you Prussia like Hungary better or Canada better?

Prussia: I…um… I'm not so sure this is hard for the Awesome me to decide on but if I had too my awesome birdie most likely *puts arm around Canada*

Sara: aww… the yaoiness!

Tyller: next is a dare!

Sara: ok, I dare America to lie in the 4 inches of snow in only underwear

America: dudes! It too cold and I hate the cold!

Sara: I know it's too cold and that you hate it that's why were daring you

America: do I get some hot chocolate after?

Tyller: Sara, do we have hot chocolate?

Sara: *looks in cupboard* Yes we do

Tyller: than yes you get hot chocolate

America: Yay!

Sara: well strip and get out there!

America: ok *strips and runs out side to lie down*

Sara: he's so hot… *sighs*

Tyller: what you say?

Sara: what? Oh nothing, nothing at all *says all fast and nervous like*

Tyller: *gives questing look* …all right then…

America: *comes back in pale* c-c-can I h-have my h-hot ch-chocolate now? *asks shivering*

Sara: sure *hands him cup and mumbles* so damn hot

Tyller & England: put some bloody clothes on you git!

America: oh no now there's two England's! *quickly puts clothes back on*

Lara: *still holding playing cards* ok next dare is for Japan to make-out with Greece for 2 minutes

Japan: what?! Why wourd I do that? *becoming flustered*

Tyller: because it's a dare dur…

Greece: I don't see any problem with it

Japan: *sigh* I guess there's no problem * walks over to Greece*

Sara: ok start the timer Tyller

Tyller: ok!

Hungary: *appears with camera and takes pics* this is going to be gold!

Sara & Tyller: get us some copies Hungary!

Japan: *stops kissing Greece* Hungary-Chan prease derete those photos!

Hungary: nope! *runs out of room laughing*

Japan: *sighs mumbles* darn it….

Lara: Canada got any 6's?

Canada: yeah *gives card*

Lara: have any 9's?

Canada: yeah *give card*

Lara: ok got any queens?

Canada: *sighs* yeah *sadly gives card*

Sara: stop playing we need to end this we have homework!

Lara: oh... right, well this is it for chapter 8 hope you liked it.

Tyller: please send in reviews and truths /dares if you like and send them in PMs

Sara: yay finally got this in it's been three days wow it seem longer than that but any who.

Tyller: we do not own Hetalia or its characters

Sara: true dat next chapter will be done some time this week depending if I have anything to type

Tyller: my brother Owen may join us again. Well bye. Hoped you liked!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Phone rings around 5:00am school has been cancelled*

Sara:*falls back a sleep mumbling* thank you General Winter….

*later in the day*

Sara: OMG! Yay! Our third snow day!

Tyller: shut up I'm still trying to sleep!

Sara: why? It's like 10:30am

Tyller: you know I like to sleep till 1:30pm *walks out of her bed room*

Lara: Sara weren't you going to write a chapter today?

Sara: that's what I'm doing!

Tyller: *snaps fingers and hetalia characters appear*

England: NO! Were back in the story!

America: dude calm down

Sara: yes you are back kolkolkolkol

Tyller: Sara the dares?

Sara: …right so anyways it's a song dare!

Tyller: yay!

Sara: the song is 'Angels' by Owl City from their album 'All Things Bright and Beautiful (bonus track)' *runs to iPod*

Tyller: yes! And America has to sing it because England is secretly an angel.

America: WHAT?! You guys are so mean I don't wanna sing!

England: I am not an angel!

Sara: yes England you and a yes America you have to sing.

America: if you weren't American I would defiantly kill you.

Sara: I'm not really, well there really isn't American in my book it's just a bunch of different counties because I'm English, Welsh, Irish, India Indian, with I tiny bit of German and French

England: wow that's a lot of different counties but you don't look Indian

Sara: no I don't. Not at all but my grandpa on my dad's does so, yeah. I have this long family tree goes past the 16th century on my nana's side. It has mostly English, Welsh, along with some Irish, French, and German. My popop's side has Irish and English. And then on my dad's side I knows there's mostly English, some Indian, and I think maybe some Dutch.

Tyller: nice history lesson and I'm German on my dad's side let's get a move on!

Sara: right sorry *presses play button*

America: *starts singing* Wake me if you're out there!  
Through the glass in my bedroom window,  
in the bushes far below,  
I thought I saw an unfamiliar shadow,  
among the ones I so clearly know.  
I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged,  
With a note on the rocking chair,  
That says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved,  
So wake me if you're out there.  
Living close to the ground,  
is seventh heaven because there are angels all around,  
among my frivolous thoughts,  
I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts.  
So wake me if you're out there!  
Wake me if you're out there!  
In the dust on my cellar staircase,  
A pair of footprints followed me,  
I saw a flicker in the fake fireplace,  
Blinked again, but there was nothing to see.  
I've been leaving all the windows unlocked,  
With a basket by the oak tree,  
'Cause I'll be picking up the acorns that fall off,  
If you'll be climbing up to meet me.  
Living close to the ground!  
Is seventh heaven because there are angels all around,  
among my frivolous thoughts,  
I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts.  
So wake me if you're out there!  
I keep my knees black and blue 'cause they often hit the hardwood floor,  
(Wake me if you're out there),  
And I believe, so I'm not praying to the ceiling anymore,  
And I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged,  
With a note on the rocking chair that says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved,  
So wake me if you're out there.  
Living close to the ground!  
Is seventh heaven 'cause there are angels all around,  
among my frivolous thoughts,  
I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts!  
The indications reveal,  
(Wake me if you're out there),  
that few of us realize life is quite surreal,  
so if you're dying to see,  
I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity!  
So if you're dying to see,  
I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity.

Sara: I love that song it makes me think of England whenever I listen to it

Tyller: weird. Sara you are really weird.

Sara: I know. Next one is a song dare you can get these songs off YouTube I'm am so sure about it but if not well than Idk what you could do

Tyller: ok the song is 'On Top of the World' by Imagine dragons and Canada has to sing it!

Canada: they still remember me?

Sara: of cores we do how do not see the second largest country? And me and Lara are going there this summer to I can't wait to see the scenery!

Tyller: come on the dare now

Sara: right this song just reminds me of Canada I'm not so sure why *walks back to IPod*

Canada: really I didn't think people would want to come to my place

Sara: well we do. So you ready to sing?

Canada: yeah…

Sara:*starts song*

Canada: *starts to sing*

If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you

You'll never know what went well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving

Now take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'eh  
I'm on top of the world, 'eh  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'eh  
Been holding it in for a while, 'eh  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something

I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something

Now take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'eh  
I'm on top of the world, 'eh  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'eh  
Been holding it in for a while, 'eh  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'eh  
I'm on top of the world, 'eh  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'eh  
Been holding it in for a while, 'eh  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'eh  
I'm on top of the world, 'eh  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'eh  
Been holding it in for a while, 'eh  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

Sara: doesn't it fit him? Because I think it does

Tyller: Sara you're insane

Sara: I know Kolkolkol

Lara: why is she insane?

Tyller: she's going to have Russia sing 'There Coming to Take Me Away'

Sara: yep Russia! You're going to sing 'There Coming to Take Me Away' by neuroticfish

Russia: Kolkolkolkol this will be interesting

Sara: yes, yes it will *give insane look and walks to stereo* you ready?

Russia: da, I am ready

Sara: ok *starts song*

Russia: *starts to sing* Remember when you ran away And I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk?  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gon completely out of my mind.  
And  
They're coming to take me away, Ha-ha They're coming to take me away, Ho-hoHee-hee-haa-haaTo the funny farm Where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those Nice young men in their clean white coats and They're coming to take me away, ha-ha! (x 2)  
You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed, when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid. Right? You know you laughed I heard you laugh You laughed, you laughed and laughed and then you left but Now you know I'm utterly mad  
And..and...and...  
They're coming to take me away, Ha-haThey're coming to take me away, Ho-hoHee-hee-haa-haaTo the funny farm Where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those Nice young men in their clean white coats and They're coming to take me away, ha-ha!  
They're coming to take me away, ha-ha, They're coming to take me away, ho-ho,hee hee, haa haaTo the happy home With trees and flowers and chirping birds And basket-weavers who sit and smile And twiddle their thumbs and toes And they're coming to take me away, ha-haaaaa...  
I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, And this is how you pay me back for All my kind, unselfish, loving deeds, Hah? Well you just wait, they'll find you yet And when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt!  
And  
They're coming to take me away, Ha-ha They're coming to take me away, Ho-hoHee-hee-haa-haaTo the funny farm Where life is beautiful all the time And I'll be happy to see those Nice young men in their clean white coats and They're coming to take me away, ha-ha!  
They're coming to take me away, Ha-ha They're coming to take me away, Ho-hoTo the happy home With trees and flowers and chirping birds And basket-weavers who sit and smile And twiddle their thumbs and toes And they're coming to take me away, ha-haaaaaaa...  
They're coming to take me away, They're coming to take me away (x4)

Sara: mahahahahahaha!

Tyller: yup she defiantly has gone insane *slowly walks from the room*

Sara: well that was are snow day special chapter I was in a singing mood so I thought I should have them sing

Lara: *runs form house*

Russia: I like that song, da

Sara: hope you guys liked so I'm pretty sure you can get these off you tube because that's how I found these songs next chapter will either be later this week or during the week end or sometime next week.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry for the long up date lost internet for awhile btw Tyller's little bor Owen's in this chapter

Chapter 10

Sara: finally working on chapter 10 its like been a week from the moving I didn't get my internet back till Monday

Tyller: stupid phone company

Sara: so any way I might do one or two more chapters after this one I'm going to be working on another fanfic so yeah were almost done

England: yes the tortures are almost over

Hetalia crew: yay!

Sara: but it's not over yet *grins creepily*

Tyller: ok first is everyone has to try mine and Sara's chocolate chip scones we made out of boredom

America: Iggy you try them first *pushes England over to Sara and Tyller*

England: what's so bad about scones? *picks up a scone*

Sara: go on eat it

England: *takes a bit and starts to choke*

Sara: mwahahahaha!

America: oh my god they poisoned him! *runs in circles screaming*

Tyller: hahaha he's not dyeing it was a prank he's just acting

England: yes I'm quite all right and that was pretty funny

America: *stops running* you're fine?! It was a joke?! *passes out form running*

Sara: ah good times good times

Lara: you're forgetting about Canada and I. You always forget about us. *runs crying from room leavening Canada alone with the go fish game*

Sara: wait no come back we didn't forget you!

Tyller: actually you did

Sara: oh… damn. I'm so sorry!

Owen: what's going on guys?

Tyller: I thought I locked you in that… I mean hi Owen what are you doing here?

Owen: there was screaming. So can we go play outside?

Sara: no we're doing something here. Gosh don't you pay attention to anything?

Owen: I just thought…

Sara: well you thought wrong so you'll be in a dare

Owen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!*tries running*

Tyller: *whips out chains with author magic and chains him up* oh no you don't

Sara: ok you have to kiss Liechtenstein on the cheek *make Liechtenstein appear*

Liechtenstein: what? were am I?

Sara: you in a Hetalia truth or dare and my cuz Owen here has to kiss your cheek

Liechtenstein: W-what? Um… ok I guess but big brother might hurt him after words

Tyller: we have him chained up don't weary

Liechtenstein: ok…

Owen:*is unchained and walks over to Liechtenstein and kisses her cheek and blushes*

Tyller: Thanks for coming Liechtenstein that was cute! *Send her away and gives pic of that seen to Sara*

Sara: oh Switzerland~ looks at this picture I took

Switzerland: what? What is it? *looks at pic* WHAT! You little punk! I'll shoot you dead for that! *runs shooting after Owen outside*

Sara: well thanks for reading I know it was short but I'm running out of ideas

Tyller: disclaimer time we do NOT own hetalia people!

Lara: *comes back* I'm so sorry for leavening you Canada! *glomps Canada*

Canada: there, there Lara it's ok *pats Lara's back*

Sara: and give thanks to my cousin Owen for joining us

Hetalia crew: bye and have a nice night/day!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sara: ok we has dares people get up! Get up!

Tyller: we do? Do you know how long it's been?

Sara: um about a week or so?

Tyller: yes why ain't you doing them almost every day like you used to?

Sara: I've been busy with school and then there was band festival Madeline's party and evening of jazz

Tyller: we get it we get it let's move on

Sara: right so these are from Sasulchi4ever so France you cannot touch England for the rest of this day you can't even accidently bump in to him so no touchy, touchy for you Tyller guarded England

Tyller: all ready on it *glomps Iggy* my precise~ my precise~

Lara: OH MY FUCKING GOD! Tyler's turned in to Gollum from Lord of the Rings!*runs and hides*

Sara: creepy. Ok next-

France: but Mon Petit Lapin he's mine

Tyller: NO! He's my precise~ *says in a creepy voice*

Sara: no bad France bad * hits him on the head with a stick*

France: no my beautiful head * runs out of room*

Sara: ok next is that Spain and Romano can't have tomatoes for a week

Romano: NO! You bitch! Not my tomatoes!

Spain: I could live that long without a tomato

Sara: to bad  
*two days later with no tomatoes*

Romano: * starts foaming at the mouth*

Spain: oh no he's going rabid someone quick give him a tomato!

Sara: it's a dare we can't sorry  
* three days later in a hospital that Sara imagined*

Norway: well he's in a tomato coma right now and were pumping tomato juice in him he might not make I thought and Spain was just passed out because of stress

Sara: thank you Doctor Norway

Sara and Tyller: next we have... Lara you, can't play go fish with Canada for the rest of this chapter

Lara: * in an Italian accent* I hate you guysa so much! *storms out of room*

Sara and Tyller: were you going Lara?*also in an Italian accent*

Sara: we have a present from Sasulchi4ever it's pocky yeah! *passes pocky to everyone*

everyone: YAY~

Sara: *gives England a grass skirt and shoves him in the bath room*

England: what the bloody hell!? Do I have to?

Tyller: sadly yes

England: someone remind me never to let these two in to England * comes back out*

America: you look so hilarious dude

England: shut it you git and get on the plate

America: fine * puts an apple in his mouth and gets in the plate*

England: luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat eat my buddy Pumbaa because he is a treat come on Dow and dine on this tasty swine all you have to do is get in line. Aaaare ya ancin'?

America: yup yup yup

England: foooor some bacon?

America: yup yup yup

England: heees a big pig

America: yup yup

England: you can be a big pig to! Oy!

Sara: hahahahaha oh my god I think I'm dying of laughter

Tyller: hahaha same here that was the best!

Lara:* comes back* what did I miss?

Sara: a lot here see * shows video of what just happened*

Lara: oh my god that's funny!

Tyller: I know right like the funniest thing ever!

Sara: well that's it for chapter 11 chapter 12 might come out later this week but I might be busy again march and February are really busy for me because of band whooh band clarinets all the way! Whooh!

Tyller: * glares*

Sara: and French horns YEAH band rules!

Tyller: that's better remember that you can send us dares/truths through MP don't be shy we need more ideas unless you guys want us to stop well disclaimer time~!

Lara: we don't own hetalia! *silent tears going down her face*

Sara: nope well see you next chapter give big thanks to Sasulchi4ever for those awesome dares and the pocky. The funny thing is when I got her PM I had just come home from being with friends and had just gotten some pocky at a candy store in the town I live in, so I'm like OMG she knew I was getting pocky! Weird right? Well, bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sara: yay! More dares! And I also found out that SasuIchi4ever is a guy so give thanks to him *only knows one guy out to the people she knows who are fans of hetalia and she only knows about 6 or 7*

Tyller: yay~

Sara: and we're doing some of our own cause I've had this idea for a while and it has to do with the movie Mama Mia!

Lara: I love that movie!

Sara: yup and we're having some of the characters sing the songs from it.

Tyller: cool!

Sara: ok so the first song is 'Dancing Queen' and America's singing it!

America: WHAT!? No I'm not singing that!

Tyller: to bad Sara said you have too so you have to now change in to this 70's outfit *pushes America in a room*

America: *mumbles* fine… *3 minutes later he come back out* I look ridiculous in this

Sara: no you actually look good *goes over to her iPod*

America: *starts singing* Ooh You can dance, you can jive Having the time of your life Ooh see that girl, watch that scene Dig in the dancing queen  
Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for a place to go Where they play the right music, getting in the swing You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance  
You are the dancing queen Young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing queen, feel the beat From the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive Having the time of your life Ooh see that girl, watch that scene Dig in the dancing queen  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave 'em burning and then you're gone Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance  
You are the dancing queen Young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing queen, feel the beat From the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive Having the time of your life Ooh see that girl, watch that scene Dig in the dancing queen Dig in the dancing queen

Sara: I knew that song we be good if he sang it now the next song-

Tyller: 'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!' and France is going to sing it by the way people you'll find these songs typing in the name then lyrics by ABBA

Sara: you interrupted me! Don't do that again!

Tyller: *in a small voice* I'm sorry... *sniff, sniff*

Sara: no I'm sorry *goes and hugs her cousin*

France: oh that song sounds interesting honhonhon

Sara: ok… *plays song*

France: *sings*  
Half past twelve!  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of TV.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Lara: interesting….

Sara: yes it was… well next is England singing Mamma Mia singing somewhat to France you guys will see what I mean soon

England: no way I'm not signing that song especially if it's about frog face!

Sara: too bad you must or you'll wake up in heaven or hell I'm not sure which you'd go to. *brings out a big battle ax like Denmark's*

Denmark: where the hell is my ax!?

Sara: I have it!

Denmark: how did you get it?

Sara: I'm a witch

America: burn the witch!

Sara: noooooo! Don't burn me! *hides from America behind Russia and plays the song* protect me Russia!

England: *sighs* fine…

I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything.

Ooooh Ooooh,  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya  
Mamma Mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed ya  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma Mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never you go

I've been angry and sad, about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know, that you won't be away to long  
You know that I'm not that strong  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything

Ooooh Ooooh,  
Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya  
Mamma Mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma Mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma Mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye, doesn't mean forever

Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma Mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma Mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

Sara: see what I mean this song is perfect for them

Tyller: noooooo! England is mine…. *cries in corner*

Sara: *goes to corner and pats her back* It's alright you'll find another trust me I know these kinda things my friend Hannah was the same way with her crush Andrew I remember the first All school party in 6th grade my other friend Paige who had just moved to my school, she also had a crush on him but she was braver and asked him to dance, Hannah went and lost it she cried for awhile but forgave Paige.

Lara: nice sob story we have readers to attend to here

Sara: right next one is 'Super Trouper' and Canada is singing so it's like he's a rock star with Prussia in the crowd just wait you'll see what I mean when I play it

Canada: she remembered me

Sara: yes how could I not? *goes back to her iPod and hits play*

Canada: ok I'm ready

Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
(Wishing every show was the last show)  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
(Glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
(Still I'm thinking about you only)  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
(Think I'm going crazy)  
But it's gonna be alright  
(You'll soon be changing everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

(repeat last part and fade)

Sara: that was so beautiful

Tyller: yes it was *sniff* *is out of corner*

Lara: ok now the dares from SasuIchi4ever

Tyller: ok France you have to go hug a tree... mmmm… how about the big maple out front?

France: ok *runs out front* just hug it?

Sara: yeah

France: *hugs tree*

Lara: interesting?

Tyller: mmm… weird alright next is that Germany and Italy have to pocky game *runs and gets the pocky*

Sara: ok Germany you have to put one end in your mouth and Italy you put the other end in your mouth and who ever pulls away first loses.

Germany: I have to what!?

Sara: pocky dance just do it! Or die!

Italy: that sounds like fun ve!~

Germany: *sigh* alright… (I'm not good at doing Germany)

Germany & Italy: *puts pocky in mouth*

*about 2 minutes later Germany loses*

Italy: Ve~ I won! *eats pocky*

Sara: mmm… well that looks like fun

Tyller: present time there from SasuIchi4ever Italy you get a puppy, Denmark and Prussia get beer and the rest of us get soda! *those items just said appear*

*later everyone but Tyller is passed out*

Tyller: you know I'm glad I don't like soda

*SasuIchi4ever comes with a dare gun and nocks Tyller out then goes back home*

Tyller: what the- *passes out*

*next day*

Sara: wow I'm never drinking that much soda again my fucking head hurts so fucking bad!

Lara: same

Everyone: *is very groggy and has soda hang over's except Prussia and Denmark they have real ones*

Sara: well that ends chapter 12 I believe it's the longest wow that took like 3 or 4 hours I think idk

Tyller: we don't own hetalia!

Lara: and remember to thank SasuIchi4ever for the dares for both chapter 11 and 12!

Sara: yeah! Got 2 chapters in only about 5ish hours! One last night and 4ish today now for crappy home work!

Everyone: thanks for reading this chapter of *drum roll* Hetalia truth or dare hosted by 2 middleschoolers and a highschooler! Yay!

Sara: next chapter sometime next week most likely Bye!~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sara: We have more dares people! And my best friend Hannah is here because she thought the all school party was today!

Hannah: No shit Sara!

Sara: So Tyller won't be in this chapter so sorry anyone who likes Tyller she's not here

Hannah: And I'll be here for just this chapter unless I want to be in more

England: No! Not another co-host!

Hannah: What the hell is wrong with a co-host?

England: There all evil

Hannah: Like your any better you practice black magic

England: *Huffs and walks out*

Sara: Alright moving on now for the dare brought to us by… Crazy Awesome Neko! And she has come to say a few things as well

Crazy Awesome Neko: America, darling, your performance was spectacular! I suggest you sing something else! As in the Pledge of Allegiance! ALTERED TO FIT YOUR BEING! XD

America: thank you it was, wasn't it and I will sing the national anthem! (He will sing the whole version Epically!)

Oh, say! Can you see by the dawn's early light?

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:

Oh, say! Does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave?

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,

Where the foe's haughty host in dread silences reposes,

What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,

As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?

Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,

In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream:

'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may it wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore

That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion

A home and a country should leave us no more?

Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution!

No refuge could save the hireling and slave

From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:

And the Star - Spangled Banner in triumph doth wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

Oh, thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand

Between their loved home and the war's desolation!

Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land

Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!

Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,

And this be our motto: "In God is our trust":

And the Star - Spangled Banner in triumph shall wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

Sara & Hannah: *stare wide eyed* that was amazing!

Hannah: How do you know all of the words?

America: well I am America I was there when it was made *smirks proudly*

Hannah: Awesome!

Crazy Awesome Neko: 'Ello love! *hugs Canada* I'd very much like a piggy-back ride! *puppy-dog eyes* Pwease?

Canada: U-um sure?

Crazy Awesome Neko: yay! *jumps on Canada's back*

IGGY! Please! I BEG OF YOU! Go and take America into a closet! And once you do that ... I dunno. Just take him into a closet.

England: No bloody way!

Hannah: Do it or I'll slit your throat when you're least expecting it! *pulls out an immense pocket knife*

England: F-f-fine!

America: Yay! *drags England to closet*

Crazy Awesome Neko: Italy you need 'The Talk'! I suggest that ... Germany gives it to you! And performs a few 'demonstrations' as well! *le suggestive wink*

Germany: V-vhat ze hell!?

Italy: what does she mean "The talk?"

Germany: w-well u-umm…

Sara: *pushes them into a spare room* Remember to do some demonstrations Germany~!

Germany: NEIN…!

Hannah: Have fun~…!

Lara: *is playing go fish with Canada and Canada still has Crazy Awesome Neko on his back* got any 4's?

Canada: yeah *gives card*

Lara: got any kings?

Canada: yeah *gives card*

Sara: stop playing the fucking game of go fish!

Lara: NEVER! Got any 6's?

Sara: never mind

Sara: were having Scotland join us and Wales and Ireland! And they're going to sing 'Gory Demise' by Creature Feature

Scotland: why should we!?

Sara: because I said so

Scotland: that's not a very good answer

Hannah: I can kill you without leaving a trace… with a friggin' knife!

Scotland: grrrr…. *glares* fine…

(Strange voices and music is heard, the voices chattering loudly in the background. Someone clinks a glass and fork together to get the attention of what is assumed to be monsters. All is silent.)  
Scotland: All right, everybody sit down, quiet down, listen up. I brought you all here to recite the annual obituaries. Like every year, we'll start with A and we'll end with Z. All right, is the band ready? Ireland: Ready.  
Man: All right, hit it, Wales.  
Wales: And a one, and a two. (Music starts.)

(All three of them) A Is For Amber  
Who Drowned In A Pool

B Is For Billy  
Who Was Eaten By Ghouls

C Is For Curt  
With Disease Of The Brain

D Is For Daniel  
Derailed On A Train

E Is For Erik  
Who Was Buried Alive

F Is For Frank  
Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye

G Is For Greg  
Who Died In The Womb

H Is For Heather  
Who Was Sealed In A Tomb

One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

I Is For Isaac  
Who Lost His Front Brakes

J Is For Johnny  
Who Was Bitten By Snakes

K Is For Kimmy  
Who Was Shot In The Head

L Is For Larry  
Who Bled And Bled

Find More lyrics at .com  
M Is For Marie  
Who Burned To A Crisp

N Is For Nick  
Who Was Pummled By Fists

O Is For Olive  
Who Lived Life Too Fast

P Is For Pat  
Who Swallowed Some Glass

La lala lala lala la la la.  
La lala lala lala la la la.  
La lala lala lala la la la.  
La lala lala lala la la la.

Man: All right you lads, all together now.

One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

Q Is For Quentin  
Who Took The Wrong Trail

R Is For Reyna  
Who Rotted In Jail

S Is For Steve  
Who Was Shot With A Bow

T Is For Tori  
Who Froze In The Snow

U Is For Urich  
Who Trampled By Hooves

V Is For Vanessa  
Who Fell Off A Roof

W Is For Will  
Who Was Hit By A Car

X Is For Xavier  
Who Sunk In The Tar

Y Is For Yessy  
Who Fell From A Plane

Z Is For Zack  
Who Simply Went

INSANE!

Sara: yay! It was so awesome!

Hannah: Hell ya!

Sara: well this is the end of Chapter 13! Give thanks to Crazy Awesome Neko! For coming

Crazy Awesome Neko: thanks for having me bye~! *puffs out of room*

Lara: *opens closet* WHAT THE FUCK! **see's England doing things with America *wink wink** ahhh! *runs to spare room and opens door* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Why is there some many countries fucking?!

Sara: Lara there the dares and also give thanks for Hannah joining this chapter and being the editor

Hannah: yeah! Thanks for having me in this chapter it was awesome! Sara does not own Hetalia!

Sara: yay! This was so awesome first time writing with a friend! *troughs glitter in the air* well bye people how you liked it remember you can send in dares though PM

Sara & Hannah: Bye~~!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hannah's back! And yeah that's all for now!

Chapter 14

Sara: Yeah! The Spartans (Michigan State University) won their basketball game today! *does Russia's victory dance*

Hannah: *a Michigan fan* oh shut up! No one cares!*bitch slaps Sara*

Sara: I care and so do my mom and other Michigan state fans

Hannah: whatever it does not mater

Lara: who gives a fuck about spots there pointless!

Hannah: Lara go to the corner if you are going to keep hating sports

Lara: *glares and walks to corner*

Tyller: why is _she _here?

Sara: because she can Tyller I know you hate her but calm down

Tyller: I won't be in this if she is here

Sara: fine then don't be here

Tyller: fine! *Poof's out of room*

Sara: sorry about that

Hannah: I'll just kill her later

Sara: ok. Wait what!?

Hannah: I'll ki- I mean nothing~!

Sara: alright…

Hannah: ok first dare is that general winter has come for a song and he's going to sing 'In the Dark of the Night' from the 20th Century Fox movie Anastasia *General Winter is here cause it spring but here in Michigan we're getting snow*

Sara: I like snow and all but I want spring and scents he's here he's going to sing

General Winter: that is fine with me.

Sara: ok I'll go start the song

General Winter: [General]  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
and the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most mystical man in all Russia.  
When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Anya, beware,  
Rasputin's awake!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night evil will find her  
in the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

[General Winter]  
Revenge will be sweet

[General Winter AND CREATURES]  
When the curse is complete!

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[General winter]  
she'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

[General Winter]  
Terror's the least I can do!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

[General Winter]  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[General Winter]  
she'll be through!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!

[General Winter]  
My dear, here's a sign -

[General Winter AND CREATURES]  
It's the end of the line!

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

[General Winter]  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

[ALL]  
in the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

[General Winter]  
She'll be mine!

Sara: that song is a lot scarier with him singing it I don't think I can listen to that song the same again

Hannah: same her let's have a happier song like….

America sing 'Call me Maybe' by Cary Rea Jepsen

Sara: yeah! I don't like that song but let's see what it's like if he sings it

America: nooo! I don't wana sing!

Hannah: yes do it!

Sara: I'd do what she says she can get pretty scary trust me she my best friend

America: *sighs* fine…..

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
at you baby,  
But here's my number,  
so call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
so call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
at you baby,  
But here's my number,  
so call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
so call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
so call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe!

Sara: awesome! Let's see what other songs….. Wait no we have dares from Sasulchi4ever! Ok first Germany you have to speak Italian for a day cans you do that?

Italy: Si he should I tout him to ve~

Germany: sì Credo che avrei potuto ... ma proprio per questo capitolo, e solo per l'Italia

Italy: yay!~ Ve~

Hannah: coolness~! (translations at the end)

Germany: No, non è che è difficile

Sara: what ever you say Germany *has no clue what he's saying*

Italy: oh do you speak Italian sara?

Sara: no. I have no clue what he said

Italy: *has a sad face but bightens* I could teach you! Ve~!

Sara: I'm already learning Spanish I'm good

Italy: ok Ve~

Lara: wait... Sara since when did you start learning Spanish?

Hannah: oh by the way Italy you cant eat pasta for a mouth

Italt: VEEE~! No i might die! I need pasta~~!

Sara: you can make it

Italy: Ve~ no i couldn't Germany has tried befor and i almost killed him *starts crying*

Germany: no l'Italia non piangere

Sara: ok! We won't I can't stand to see people cry it makes me cry just stop please

Hannah: ok next is England you have to eat Mcdonalds for every meal for there rest of the story oh and look at the time it's almost 6:00pm *grabs england and straps him to a chair*

England: No get your bloody hands off me i will not-mphh! *Mcdonalds is shoved in him mouth*

Hannah: now chew and swalow unless you would like to choke *in a creepy like voice*

England: *chews and swalows* I hate you wankers so bloody much!

Sara: well thats over with Hannah let him go

Hannah: no I think I'll slowly torcher him till he dies Mahahahah!

Sara: Hannah!? No he can't die he's imortal and don't do that let him go!

Hannah: no! *drags England still in chair away*

Sara: OH. MY. GOD. What did i just let happen?

America: I'll save you Iggy cause I'm the HERO!

Hannah: *turns demon* hisssss~ go away *gives a terifying glare*

America: how about later than *flees room*

Sara: um... well ok then next Denmark! Man up dude make your move on your crush Norway! And Norway you have to say yes to everyone

Norway: WHAT!? Why should I?

Sara: Becuase do it or go join Hannah

Norway: *glares* fine.

Denmark: yeah! Hey Norge will you go out with me?

Norway: *though clenched teeth* yes

Denmark: yeah! *drags Norway some were*

Everyone: *hears muffeld screams*

Sara: what the hell?

Hannah: well that's done

Sara: what did you do!?

Hannah: ummmm... I made him suficate

Sara: with what?

Hannah: I sat on his face and fartted alot *she does fart alot it would like be her super power*

Sara: oh... well your farts a strong inuf to power a 100 wat light balb next is that every one but Hannah and i have to eat Englands cooking!

Everyone: noooo!

Sara: yes you are! England get you suficaded ass out here!

England: no! I wont!

Hannah: dont make me come back in there

England: anything but that!

Sara: then come out here

England: fine! *comes out of room*

Hannah: now give them some of your food

England: alright. *his food magicly appears*

Everone: *is given a scone and chokes and passes out because it's so toxic*

Sara: well that's it for chapter 14 guys hope you liked it.

Hannah: we dont own hetalia!

Sara: remeber to send any dares or truths to my PM and it can be like any thing we do almost anything and please reveiw say what you liked or hated Bye~

Hannah: next chapter probly tomorrow!

Lara: Ok. Since the two idoits forgot about the translations, I guess it's up to me to tell you. Oh and btw we used google translate so it might not be right.

sì Credo che avrei potuto ... ma proprio per questo capitolo, e solo per l'Italia : yeah I guess I could... But just for this chapter and only for Italy

No, non è che è difficile : No it is not it is difficult

L'Italia no non piangere : no Italy don't cry


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sara: my b-day party is to day! I know I put it in the first chapter and that was because it was suppose to be in February but that month was too busy so it's today!

Tyller: who cares?

Sara: no one I can think of but me and my friends. And wait. TYLLER! Your back!

Tyller: well no derp you invited me to your party so in here

Sara: yeah and the Hetalia cast can join to along with Sasuchi4ever and Crazy Awesome Neko! In my birthday bash chapter!

Tyller: that's so cool!

Sasuchi4ever: *shimmers in to room* hey every one!

Sara: yay! *hugs Sasuchi4ever* welcome!

Sasuchi4ever: *hugs back* thanks for inviting me

Crazy Awesome Neko: *shimmers in to room* Hello everybody!

Sara:*hugs Crazy Awesome Neko* glade you're hear

Hannah: ok let's get down to the dares

Tyller: *still hates Hannah but can tolerate her*

Sara: right you guys got the dares?

Crazy Awesome Neko & Sasuchi4ever: Yep!

Sara: alright fist Sasuchi4ever

Sasuchi4ever: ok NORWAY SPILL THE BEANS ON WHAT HAPPENED ON UR DATE

Norway: he took me to dinner

Sasuchi4ever: well that's boring next Iceland. Kiss your crush.

Iceland: no.

Tyller: do it do it do it!

Iceland: _no._

Sara: yes you are going to!

Iceland: Fine…. But only on the cheek

Sara: oh alright

Iceland: *walks over to Hong Kong and kisses his cheek* there happy now

Hannah: not really that was lame go to the corner

Iceland: no

Hannah: *gets chair and duck tape* I'm going to make you

Iceland: fine I'll go willingly only this once! *goes to corner*

Hannah: good Icy

Sara: next Crazy Awesome Neko your dares

Crazy Awesome Neko: yay! *hugs Sealand* aww... why do you hate England and 'He's a jerk' is not an answer!

Sealand: he never cared about me

England: that is not true- no; no he's right I'm sorry Sealand

Sealand: you jerk! *runs from room*

Crazy Awesome Neko: Romano why do you hate Germany

Romano: *is shot with a truth dare by Tyller* because no one but me can touch my fratello

Sara: umm…. Weird ok there you have it folks!

Tyller: *brings out cake* Cake time! Half is vanilla and half is chocolate

Everyone: yeah! *gets a piece of cake*

Sasuchi4ever: this is good cake

Sara: thanks my dad made it

Hannah: can we do the piñata now?

Sara: sure *goes and gets a orange tabby cat Piñata*

Crazy Awesome Neko: that's a cool piñata

Sara: my Nana made it she mail it to me from Texas on my birth day

Crazy Awesome Neko: sweet!

Tyller: Hetalia characters can't hit it there's too many of you

Hetalia crew: *sad faces*

Sara: I go first than Sasuchi4ever than Crazy awesome Neko than Tyller than Hannah than Lara

*not to long later Hannah breaks it before Lara

Lara: I hate you Hannah

Hannah: I know you do!

Tyller: ok let's evenly split the candy

*5 mins later*

Sasuchi4ever: I say Sealand needs the talk and England how about you do it!

England: No!

Sara: yes *drags Sealand beck in*

Sealand: what do you want now? *wines and glares*

Hannah: England has something to tell you *pushes England and Sealand in a room*

*3 mins later*

Sealand: EWWWWW! *runs out of the room*

England: happy now gits?

Sasuchi4ever: yes, yes we are

Sara: well that's it for chapter 15 my other chapters have been pretty long so I made this one shorter thank you Crazy Awesome Neko and Sasuchi4ever for coming

Awesome Neko and Sasuchi4ever: Thanks for inviting us! *shimmer out of room leaving piles of glitter*

Tyller & Sara: GLITTER! *jumps on the glitter*

Hannah: we don't own Hetalia!

Tyller: you can still send us truths or dares to Sara's PM also review and rate!

Lara: next chapter probably next week or Saturday thanks for reading! Bye~!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sara: Going Nashville Tennessee with Han nah on Tuesday! 8 hour drive yeah! Can't wait! It'll be so much warmer.

Tyller: I don't care. Why do you hang Ha nnah? She such jerk.

Sara: don't be so mean she's not a jerk. 

Tyller: Sure so chapter 16 wows you must have a lot of spare time.

Lara: no really she doesn't she just doe sn't do her homework.

Sara: I do! I do my home work at school cause we always finish early.

Lara: yeah sure you do. Don't forget Shu to con on Friday

Sara: oh yeah! At the Lansing Convention Center right?

Lara: *sarcastically* no it's going to b e at the Grand Hotel on Mackinaw Island. 

Sara: don't be so mean so first up is we have Romania and Bulgaria here!

Romania: *appears out of no were with Bu lgaria* what where are we?

Sara: you're in is truth or dare fanfic! And we have some questions for guys.

Bulgaria: umm… alright.

Sara: so first one is for Romania. Are y ou a vampire?

Romania: um… No. why do people always a sk that?

Lara: I think it's because you're from R omania and its personification

Sara: aw to bad- I mean alright next que stion?

Tyller: ok next Bulgaria are guys' broth ers?

Bulgaria: No we're not why?

Sara: I read fanfics were you're brother s so wondering.

Bulgaria: oh. Ok.

Lara: *is glomping Romania*.

Tyller: Alright next is for Germany you have were a skirt for 3 chapters.

Germany: Vhat!? No vay!

Sara: too bad you have too * pulls out a black mid cafe flowly skirt*.

Germany: no.

Tyller: you have too!

Germany: grrr…. Fine but only because it 's black.

Sara: here you go the bath room over the re *gives the skirt and points to the ba th room*.

*3 minutes later*

Germany: *comes out* I hate you guys.

Sara: Hate is strong word. by the way th at skirt looks good on you.

Poland: it would if it was pink.

Sara: yeah it would and with glitter on it *snaps fingers and make the skirt pin k with glitter designs on it*.

Tyller: O.M.G! Let's have a German spark le party!

Sara: good idea! *fan girl screams* I'll get the glitter!

Tyller: I'll put the music on and get Pr ussia and Austria.

Germany: NEIN!

Sara: too late! ~ * makes it rain glitter*

Prussia: yeah German sparkle party!

Austria: no not again.

Tyller: *starts song and puts everyone i n a glittery outfit*

Everyone: dances to the song (couldn't f ind lyrics).

*3 and ½ minutes later*

Sara: yeah! That was awesome!

Austria: no it was not *leaves room*

Sara: what a douchge bag!

Tyller: true dat!

Sara: ok next is dares are from TheGreat CC! France you need to give Canada a mak eover to make him noticed.

France: honhonhon No problem come here M on Petite Canada *a makeup kit and a fas hion kit comes out of no were and in to France's hands*.

Canada: um…. Ok….

France: *takes Canada to makeup room tha t just appeared*.

*the song 'Fashion' by Lady GaGa plays i n background*.

Oh oh  
La la la  
I am, I'm too fabulous  
I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your mannequin

j'adore vivienne habillez-moi  
Gucci, Fendi et Prada.  
Valentino, Armani too.  
Merde I love them Jimmy Choo

Fashion  
Put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on m e  
Fashion  
Put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion  
Put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on m e  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Oh oh  
La la la  
We love designer

I need, some new stilettos  
Can't walk, down the street in those  
You are, who you wear it's true  
A girl's just as hot as the shoes she ch oose

J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi  
Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, et oh  
Merde I love those Manolo

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on m e  
Fashion  
Put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion  
Put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on m e  
Fashion  
Put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Oh oh  
La la la  
We love designer  
Oh oh  
La la la  
We love designer

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on m e  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on m e  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on m e  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on m e  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be.

France: *comes out with Canada* he's is done.

Canada: *is wearing bright red skinny je ans with red converses with little white maple leaves on them and a tight white shirt with a bright red Maple leave in t he Center and some sunglasses with the C anadian flag on them* this is stupid c-c an I take this off?

Sara: no…. you look fabulous~~!

Tyller: Sara you like the weirdest looks .

Sara: I know that's because I am weird.

Everyone: *notices Canada* oh hey Canada ! How are you?

Canada: *gets flocked by everyone*.

Lara: next one is for Germany you have t o kiss Italy.

Germany: Nein.

Sara: yes! Do it do it do it!

Italy: awe why not? Pretty please? *give s puppy dog eyes*

Germany: *sighs* fine I'll kiss him *giv es Italy a kiss on the cheek*

Italy: Veeee~~!

Tyller: ok next is for Hungary you have to ether kiss Prussia or Austria

Hungary: umm… Austria I guess *goes to k iss Austria*

Prussia *walks in see what's to happen a nd moves in front of Austria*

Hungary: *kisses Prussia instead of Aust ria* Prussia you perv! *hits him with Fr ying pan*

Prussia: hey stop hitting the Awesome me ! *runs out of room with Hungary running after him*

Sara: hahahahah! *is rolling on the floo r laughing*

Tyller: get up we have to sing now!

Sara: what do we sing?

Tyller: 'Some Nights' by Fun

Sara: I have it memorized! And it's on m y iPod hold on *puts IPod on IHome and p resses start*

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could bu ild a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your gh ost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stan d for oh  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

this is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as like d,  
But here they come again to jack my styl e

That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just w ho I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all w ould end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a ch ange.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win.. .

But I still wake up, I still see your gh ost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stan d for, oh  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on )

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - fiv e minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybo dy understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all drie d up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and t he con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazi ng things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...

Sara: that was awesome! What's with the purple letters?

Tyller: that's just how it copied

Sara: oh. Ok I like purple so whatever! Well that's all thanks for reading! Next chapter might be awhile probably next w eek going on vacation tomorrow!

Lara: *mumbles* lucky bitch

Tyller: remember you can always send in your truths and dares for us thought Sar a's PM

Sara: remember to thank TheGreatCC for t he dares every one hope you have school off like Tyller Lara and if you don't we ll remember to be good and

Tyller: stay in school no matter how har d it is it's very important!

Lara: see you guys next time on- *drum r oll*

Everyone: Hetalia Truth or dare Hosted b y 2 middleschoolers and a highschooler!

Lara: Sara copy and pasted the lyrics in to the word document and there is purple behind them there I have no idea if the y're there on fanfic but I'm just trying to clear any possible confusion. Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sara: Nooooooo! Spring Break is like over! But sotu con was EPIC!

Tyller: Hahaha! Wait. Why am I laughing you got to hug an England you must die! *Tackles Sara to ground.*

Sara: Ahhh get off me!

Tyller: no! It's not fair he's mine!

Lara: Break it up guys come on!

Tyller *hisses evily and mumble* mine! *stalks away dragging England.*

England: NOOOO!...

Sara: *straitens clothes* well alrighty then that was bizarre.

Lara: yes. Yes it was.

Sara: Ok now the dares brought to you by insane-assylum-13 *snaps fingers and insane-assylum-13 appears.*

Insane-assylum-13: *dust herself off* Alright my first one is Italy Germany make-out session!

Romano: no! *is held back by Spain.*

Italy: Ve~!

Germany: Vhy is it alvays me?! *goes to Italy and starts to make-out.*

Romano: not my baby brother! You bastard! *still is being held back.*

Insane-assylum-13: ok next Iggy put your old Pirate costume on! Spain you too.

Spain *lets go of Romano and Romano takes Germany* sure! *goes to changing room that just randomly appeared.*

England: no!

Insane-assylum-13: please? I'll give you tea*puppy dog face and crosses her fingers behind her back.*

England: *sighs* fine *goes to other dressing room.*

*Later England and Spain come out.*

America: dude you look so bad ass!

Romano: *is drooling.*

Tyller: *faints of England's awesomeness.*

Insane-assylum-13: Awesome! Ok next America and Romano chibi time!

Sara: *turns America and Romano in to chibi's.*

America: noooooo! I'm small again!

Romano: you jerk! Turn me back! *is picked up by Spain.*

Spain: you're so cute though Roma.

Romano: no I am not you bastard!

England: I think America is better this way.

Russia: Da he is so adorable *picks America up and sets him on his lap.*

America: Eep! P-put me down commie!

Russia: Nyet I don't think so

America: *is a little scared.*

Insane-assylum-13: Awwww!

Sara & Tyller: cutest things ever!

Lara: how about we turn them all chibi!

Sara: yeah! *turns every one chibi.*

Hetalia crew: Nooo!

Tyller: *cuddles England.*

England: let me go you git!

Tyller: No!

Insane-assylum-13: ok now Canada sing 'mean' by Taylor swift.

Sara: *turns Canada back to sing* let me hook up my IPod *hooks IPod to stereo* ok were good!

Canada: O-ok I Guess.

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Insane-assylum-13: yay! That was awesome!

Sara: yes it was!

Tyller: so beautiful *sniff sniff.*

Sara: *turns everyone back to normal.*

Insane-assylum-13: every one! Let's do a Harlem shake!

Lara: *puts the music on and everyone dances.*

Sara: yeah! Thanks for reading everyone!

Tyller: remember we own nothing!

Sara: thanks for the dares and for coming insane-assylum-13! It was fun!

insane-assylum-13: thanks for having me! *dances in to some smoke and returns home.*

Sara: remember you can still send dares and truths to my PM if you like it can be anything!

Tyller: bye~~! Next chapter will probably be later this week.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm really sorry you guys for not updating or anything I'm in hard times right now with school and I lost my Popop he died a couple of days ago and just haven't had the time and just struggling for ideas to write more chapters I might get a chapter later this week but I'm not sure. So if you guys want more sooner I need ideas and you can send me some by PMing me and again sorry for not updating thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Sara: I'm sooo sooooooo so so so sorry for not updating I feel bad

Tyller: you better feel bad!

Sara: ok I don't have dares but I need to type something I'm going insane! Ok first! Canada sing I'm Still here from the movie Treasure planet!

Canada: U-um ok?

Sara: *starts song*

Canada:

I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
Me to be

And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted - I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here

I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

Lara: yay~~! It sadly fits him well!

Sara: IKR! *sobs*

Canada: *goes back to playing go fish with Lara*

Got any 1's?

Lara: nope! Go fish! Got any 6's?

Canada: yeah *gives card*

Lara: yes! Got any-

Sara: no we need dares! *pushes Lara down*

Lara: Why are you so mean?

Sara: cause! I'm upset! Anyway~! Next Romania~! You need to sing a song~!

Romania: why? And what song?

Lara: it's Msd2! Tis one of my favorite songs.

Romania: I guess I could

Lara: yes! *and glomps Romania*

Romania: please get off so I can sing

Lara: *sigh* ok

Romania:

De prea multi ani, noi repetăm doar un sincron...  
...Un pas înainte și apoi doi înapoi.  
Orice Romăn poate fi și campion  
Și poate ajunge mai sus de locul doi

De prea multi ani, noi repetăm doar un sincron...  
...Un pas înainte și apoi doi înapoi.  
Orice Romăn poate fi și campion  
Și poate ajunge mai sus de locul doi

Poţi să fi fată, sau poti fi băiat  
Poţi să fi singur, sau pe brațe purtat  
În noaptea asta noi dăm tonul aici  
Nu-i loc de întors; cu noi tot ai să strigi

Poți fi din Cluj, Craiova, București  
Poți fi de aici, sau de oriunde ai fi  
Nu-i loc de întors; cu noi tot ai să fi

De prea multi ani, noi repetăm doar un sincron...  
...Un pas înainte și apoi doi înapoi.  
Orice Romăn poate fi și campion  
Și poate ajunge mai sus de locul doi

De prea multi ani, noi repetăm doar un sincron...  
...Un pas înainte și apoi doi înapoi.  
Orice Romăn poate fi și campion  
Și poate ajunge mai sus de locul doi

Poți să ai bani, sau să nu ai nimic  
Poți să ajungi mare, chiar de ești cel mai mic  
Poţi sta în ţară, sau pe oriunde ai trăi  
E loc de întors cu noi de ai vrea să fi

Poți să fi vesel, dar nu poți să fi trist  
Poți să fi căine, sau poți fi stelist  
Poți să te întrebi ce oare cauți aici

Nu-i loc de întors; cu noi tot ai să fi

De prea multi ani, noi repetăm doar un sincron...  
...Un pas înainte și apoi doi înapoi.  
Orice Romăn poate fi și campion  
Și poate ajunge mai sus de locul doi

...Un pas înainte și apoi doi înapoi.  
Orice Romăn poate fi și campion  
Și poate ajunge mai sus de locul doi

Lara: his language is so cool sounding!

Sara: true dat sis

Tyller: ok next is for me and Sara to sing Gold by Britt Nicole and every one else RANDOM DANCING!

Sara: yay ya! Let's do this *grabs IPod*

Tyller & Sara:

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low  
What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful  
Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the rules  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head up) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Your golden, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Your golden, you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out

America: that was some nice singing!

Sara: aw thanks! *not a very good singer)':*

Lara: next dare is for Owen!

Sara: hehehe let the tour- I mean-

Tyller: she means get Owen in here! Come on Owen get in our imagination room of Hetalia stuff!

Sara: ok that sounded wronged

Tyller: oh. God. It did. Well, any who!

Owen: where am I?

Sara: I'm our mind *said all creepy like*

Owen: WHAT?! Why?

Sara: you have to sing! (Likes doing song dares _a lot)_

Tyller: with Sealand! Hehehe!

Sealand: Don't drag me in this you jerk!

Tyller: too bad!

Owen: what do we sing oh grate and powerful Sara?

Tyller: the Grate and powerful what? Sara what did you do?

Sara: oh I just cased a spell to make him say that and so that Sealand can't deny. Owen you and Sealand are going to sing When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls

Lara: you're going to make a 7 year old boy and 13 year old boy sing that!? Are you insane!?

Sara: yes, and yes I'm Insane.

Tyller: ok and sing our minions sing!

Sealand: hey I'm older than you! You can't-

Sara: *gives Sealand death glare* you will sing! Or France gets to have you!

Sealand *gulps* O-ok f-fine!

Sara: *starts song*

Owen and Sealand:

Boys call you sexy And you don't care what they saySee, every time you turn around They screaming your name  
Boys call you sexy And you don't care what they saySee, every time you turn around They screaming your name  
Now I've got a confession When I was young I wanted attention And I promised myself that I'd do anything Anything at all for them to notice me  
But I ain't complaining We all wanna be famous So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You don't know what it's like to be nameless Want them to know what your name is 'Cause see when I was younger I would say  
When I grow up, I wanna be famous I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies When I grow up, I wanna see the world Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies  
When I grow up, be on TV People know me, be on magazines When I grow up, fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene  
But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it  
But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it  
They used to tell me I was silly Until I popped up on the TVI always wanted to be a superstar And knew that singing songs would get me this far  
But I ain't complaining We all wanna be famous So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You don't know what it's like to be nameless Want them to know what your name is 'Cause see, when I was younger I would say  
When I grow up, I wanna be famous I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies When I grow up, I wanna see the world Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies  
When I grow up, be on TV People know me, be on magazines When I grow up, fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene  
But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it  
But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it  
I see them staring at me Ooh I'm a trendsetter Yes this is true 'cause what I do No one can do it better  
You can talk about me 'Cause I'm a hot topic I see you watching me, watching me And I know you want it  
When I grow up, I wanna be famous I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies When I grow up, I wanna see the world Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies  
When I grow up, be on TV People know me, be on magazines When I grow up, fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene  
But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it  
But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it  
When I grow up, I wanna be famous I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies When I grow up, I wanna see the world Drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies  
When I grow up, be on TV People know me, be on magazines When I grow up, fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene When I step out on the scene  
But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it  
But be careful what you wish for 'Cause you just might get it You just might get it You just might get it

Lara: Sara we need to take you to a therapist

Sara: NOOOOOO! Never!

Tyller: hahahahaha Sucks to be you!

Lara: you too Tyller

Tyller: no no no no!

Sara: Well That's all for now thanks for reading if you want non song dares then PM me to request your dare to be entered in my next chapter of Hetalia truth or dare hosted by 2 middleschoolers and a highschooler I know I have readers I know you're out there~ so please wont someone?

Tyller: stop being so needy gosh

Sara: hey you're the one who wants me to write this

Tyller: fine! Give thanks to our editor Lara!

Lara: yay me!

Sara: Bye~! Have a good day/night~!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Sara: so this is the end isn't it Tyller

Tyller: yup it was getting boring

Sara: I know, well this is our last chapter and were all going to sing "It Goes Around the World" (we don't know who it's by) we will only continue it some one reviews or PM's and says they want more so bye~!

Everyone: *signing*

The kisses of the sun - Were sweet I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes - Like an exotic drink  
The radio playing songs - That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word

Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la

Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows  
Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes  
The magic melody - You want to sing with me  
Just la la la la la - the music is the key  
And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on  
So deep inside of me - I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do - Just can't explain to you  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word

Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la

The kisses of the sun

La la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la

Around - Around - Around the world

Lara: thanks for reading!

Sara & Tyller: hope you like are little truth or dare fic!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: ok so I have more dares and I won't really be ending it, this will like be on hold for like a long time cause I'm going to start a Hetalia Karaoke where I force the characters to sing songs so yeah it's not over yet!

Sara: *watches sol eater and looks at reviews* Yes! More dares! From Tori aka Insane-assylum-13 ok so let's get started!

Tyller: Ok first is for Canada, who do you like better Prussia or France?

Canada: Um…. Prussia.

Sara: why?

Canada: *in a super small voice* because he won't go and flirt with anything that has a heartbeat.

Lara: Makes scents *goes back to Playing go fish with Canada*

Prussia: Yes birdie likes me! I mean of course He'd like the awesome me better!

France: *cries in corner* does know one like me?

Fan girls: We love you France!

Sara: Bitchs! Get out of my house! Where'd da fuck did ya come from!? *pulls out her Popop's old pistol*

Fan girl: No he's ours!

Sara: Bitchs please! Get ya asses out a here! *fires gun at fan girls*

Fan girls: AHHHHHHH we are out of here! *takes France*

Sara: damn! They got away with France! Oh well next is…

Tyller: Germany and Russia fight! Also to see who gets to find France.

Germany: why would we fight?

Sara: *pushes Russia in to Germany and vodka is everywhere*

Russia: you spilled my vodka da, you must die! *take out pie and attacks Germany*

Germany: Nine! *takes out pistol*

Sara: sweetness!

Lara: ok next! Romano why do you hate Spain and Italy?

Tori: *shoots Romano with truth gun* yes why do you hate them?

Romano: Bitch why did you fucking shoot me!?

Tori: tell us!

Romano: I'm jealous of Italy he always got all the attention and Spain because he's annoying some times

Sara: I knew that. *didn't know that*

Tyller: ok Germany, Spain, Prussia & France do you like the fem versions of Italy, Romano and Canada?

Sara: *makes Italy, Romano and Canada girls* so?

Spain: Si~! Of course I do! *glomps Romano*

Romano: get the fuck off me!

France: Oui! She so belle (french for beautiful)

Prussia: Ja I do *runs and hugs fem Canada* so awesome~!

Germany: Ja I do

Italy: Ve~!

Russia: I won do I get anything?

Tyller: yes you get to go save France!

Russia: *sigh* alright *walks out of house*

Sara: Poor, poor Mr. Russia *shakes head sadly*

Russia: *comes back with France* hear he is. There is something wrong with thoughts fan girls *has a creeped out look*

Sara: yeah I know they do. well Next~! Oh I hate this song but I guess we'll sing it *looks the other way in disgust*

Everyone:

I've always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous,  
So I wrote a song about it and it goes a little something like this.

I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious.  
They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns.  
And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.  
Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role.  
You've got to go big like an Israeli nose.  
If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're  
Out of control like a Chinese driver.

I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.  
I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but  
they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.  
And I love them Puerto Ricans,  
Even though they wash their ass about once a weekend.  
I'm just joking. If you didn't know then  
You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.

I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
If you love the outback redneck Australians,  
And the crooked teeth of an English dude  
Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.  
And how could anyone hate the French.  
Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.  
Brazilian girls is what you want,  
Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.

I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
National Geographic says they're all butt-naked.  
Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?  
They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.  
Uh oh! They're all on my checklist,  
Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast.  
They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.

I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.  
(Repeat 8x)

I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Sara: *looks at the characters and they look mad* RUN!

*runs away with Tyller* remember please review please! And pray for our safety and send dares if you like!

Tyller: thank the editor Lara for editing!

Tyller, Sara and Lara: AHHHHHHH! BYE~!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sara: Yay ya! More dares! Thank you Tori so much! Who will be in this chapter! *summons Tori*

Tori: *comes out of a sparkly cloud* Sowy about the stereotype song *gives cookie*

Sara: It's ok! Let's get this started! *noms on cookie*

Tori: Yeah!

(Tyller won't be in this too lazy to put her in)

Tori: Belarus looks what I have *holds up a tied up Russia*

Belarus: Give me him!

Russia: *is throne in to 'the closet'* HMMMMMMMM!

Sara: Poor Russia.

Tori: Germany, will you be my brother? I have a big sister that's really mean and a little brother that's mean and a wimp.

Germany: Ah… sure ja I can be your big brother.

Tori: Yay!

Sara: Ok next~! Prussia kiss Canada!

Prussia: Keseseseseseses sure~!

Canada: Eep * is kissed deeply by Prussia*

Sara: *has a nose bleed* did you like the kiss?  
Canada: S-sure?

Prussia: I am awesome making my kisses awesome so of course he liked it!

Tori: *is glomping America* you're my HERO! England can we has fish 'n chips?

England: Sure! Sara where the kitchen?

Sara: Over there thought that hallway we should have the ingredients.

England: ok! Thanks.

*later*

England: here you go~!

Sara: yay! I love fish 'n chips.

Tori & Sara: *noms on Fish 'n chips* so good~!

Everyone: *Stares at the girls like they crazy*

*in the closet poor Russia is becoming one with Belarus*

Sara: yep so that's it for chapter 22 thanks for reading and give your thanks to Tori who has help with this Chapter and Chapter 21 so yay! And I'm too lazy to ask Lara to edit so yeah sorry for mistakes hope you guys liked! *sends Tori home in a cloud of glitter*

A/N: sorry for the shortness the other ones are just so long but I had to type I'm such a procrastinator that if I dint do the chapter now it never would have been done. It took me a month and a half to get my book project in just the other week so yeah am _really _bad. Bye~!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Sara: yay~! More dares!

Tyller: what took you so fucking long! You got those 4 days ago!

Sara: I'm sorry! I've been a lazy ass ok I didn't feel like typing

Lara: just get on with it!

Sara: OK! First: England! You have to run around the house and yell "I'm American and proud!"

England: like bloody hell I will!

Tyller: don't make him!

Sara: he has to!

England: NO!

Sara: yes you will! *starts chanting some spell*

England: w-wait what are you doing?!

Sara: *gets all serious* Now. Go run around the house yelling "I'm American and proud!"

England: *is in a trance* yes….*walks out of house*

Everyone: *See's England run around yelling "I'm American and proud"

Sara: ok next is for Germany! You have to smile like an America!  
Germany: V-vhat?! No vay I'm not doing that!

Sara: you will do it or I'll cast another spell *laughs evily*

Germany: *sigh* Alright fine…. *smiles real big like, like America*

Sara: *gawks at Germany* that's so not normal stop please!

Germany: *stops grinning* I vill never do zat again.

Tyller: next is a truth~! Ok China is it true you're a girl?

China: What, aur?! Why do people think that?! Aru. I'm no a girl! Aru

Sara: uhuh sure you're not sure…

Tyller: well dats it for chapter 24 hope you guys liked it!

Sara: it's short cause I'ma too lazy to type but I needed to this!

Lara: we don't own Hetalia!

Sara: thanks for reading do svidaniya! (Russian for: good bye)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Sara: I know it's been like forever scent I last updated and now I finally am! I've been brain dead for like ever and still am.

Tyller:*At her cottage up north*

Sara: I gots a temporary Co-host! And she's called Fer!

Fer:*Appears outta no where*whoo! Ok China Russia closet now! *pushes the two to the closet*

Sara: Yay~! Welcome to this epicness! Any ways let's do this! *Fist pump*

Everyone: *Moaning from the closet and shuffling*

Both hosts: *Nose bleeds*

Sara: Dare time~! I want Prussia to sing 'Deer in the Headlights' by Owl City about Hungary

Prussia: Um… sure my awesome self will sing! *unsure what the song is*

Sara: Yay~! Hehehehehe!

Hungary: Did someone say my name?

Sara: yes Prussia is going to sing a song

Hungary: Um… ok?

Fer: *Puts the song on*

Prussia: sounds cool *lyrics start up*

Met a girl in the parking lot,  
And all I did was say hello.  
Her pepper spray made it rather hard  
For me to walk her home,  
But I guess that's the way it goes.

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.

Met a girl with a graceful charm,  
But when beauty met the beast he froze.  
Got the sense I was not her type  
By black eye and bloody nose,  
But I guess that's the way it goes.

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.

It's suffocating to say,  
But the female mystique takes my breath away.  
So give me a smile or give me a sneer,  
'Cause I'm trying to guess here.

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
I'm sorry I ever tried, deer in the headlights.

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
If life was a game, you would never play nice.  
If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes.  
Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're a deer in the headlights.

You're the deer in the headlights.  
You're the deer in the headlights.

Sara: Hahahaha lolz!

Hungary: *Gets her frying pan*

Fer: Run Prussia Run!

Lara: Oh oh! Can Finland sing Vanilla Twilight by Owl City too?

Sara: Yes he can Lara

Finland: What?

Fer: You are going to sing Vanilla twilight about you and Sweden!

Finland: *blushes* u-um… ok..?

Lara: *puts the song on*

Finland:

The stars lean down to kiss you And I lie awake and miss you Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly But I'll miss your arms around me I'd send a postcard to you, dear 'Cause I wish you were here  
I'll watch the night turn light-blue But it's not the same without you Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad 'Til I look at my hands and feel sad 'Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly  
I'll find repose in new ways Though I haven't slept in two days 'Cause cold nostalgia Chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night Waist-deep in thought because When I think of you I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight I'll think of you tonight  
When violet eyes get brighter And heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew But I swear I won't forget you Oh, if my voice could reach Back through the past I'd whisper in your ear Oh darling, I wish you were here  
Fer: this is some good stuff!

Sweden: *Looks a little touched by the song*

Fer: Ok! Everyone has to listen to 3 CD's of Justin Bieber except Me and Sara!

Sara: Hahahaha! Suckers!

Lara: What about me?!

Sara: Stay! *pulls Fer to a sound proof room to watch and hits a play button*

Everyone: Ahhhhhhh! NOOOO! *runs around screaming* WE CANT GET OUT!

Both hosts: Hahahahhahhahaha that's just so funny!

*Later in the day at the hospital*

Doctor: Well they made it they just passed out and their ears were bleeding but they will be fine.

Sara: *All serious like* Oh thank you Doc! When will they be out?

Doctor: When they wake up

Fer: Ok thanks!

Doctor: No problem just stop hurting these people understand?

Both hosts: Yes sir!

Doctor: Ok good now get out were closing

Both Hosts: Oh ok *gets out of hospital*

Sara: Well that's all for today and remember I'll except more dares if you have them!

Fer: Thanks for letting me on this chapter!

Sara: No prob! And thanks for joining us on this chapter of…*drum role*

Both hosts: Hetalia Truth or dare hosted by two Middle schoolers and a High schooler!

A/N: sorry about any miss spells I couldn't find my check spell button.


	25. Chapter 25

This is the end…. **:'(**

Sara: Ok, so I just want to thank all my readers for reading my truth or dare fanfic and to thank the about 5 or 6 people I think. For giving me dares so thanks to you guys *brofist* and thanks to Lara, my sister for editing most of my chapters and yeah that's it really. :3

Hetalia crew: yay were being let go!

Tyller: what about me?

Sara: Right sorry and I give thanks for my Co-host my awesome cousin Tyller she's the best cousin anyone could ask for. I give thanks to my temporary Co-hosts as well so thank you and I wanna thank my friend Hannah for being in I think two chapters. So yeah 24 chapters whew! That's a lot it took um… bout 4 months so yeah whew! Thank you wonderful readers and dare givers! Yeah so this is good bye for… *drum roll*

Everyone: Hetalia Truth or dare Hosted by Two Middle Schoolers and a Highschooler!

Sara: Brofist every one! *gives brofist to readers* byes!


End file.
